Time Travel to MiddleEarth
by Earlgrey
Summary: About one who ends up in ME...and suffering there...The story is basically supposing that ME actually exists and its only that the world now is many years after that age.i got this idea from a newspaper cutting of LOTR. i am trying to make this a humourou
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yup.the same thing. I don't own anyone or anything.  
  
Author's Note: I sincerely hope that you guys will read this note first before proceeding to the fanfiction. Coz it's like.I have some things to say, so, here it goes. Firstly, this is the first fic that I am posting and yes, I know that it is yet another fic about an OC/LOTRC, but I will try to make it nice, ok? Secondly, I am still reading through the original novel and I suppose that it will really take a long time to come up with any Elf/Dwarf/any foreign language in LOTR. And I will probably make a fool of myself if I do use any. So basically, there will be no Elf language of any sort in here most probably. Thirdly, English is not the main language that I speak, thus I am not very good at it, and I guess I will have all the mistakes all over. So I am trying to write the fic using the modern English (that I speak).  
  
Please pardon me and give me your ideas/reviews/comments or help me improve the fic (especially if you think that there is something essential for me to add in or make changes to). Oh yeah.if there is a sign of Marysue please tell me! I don't really want it to turn out that way.(  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
  
  
"Hm?" he bent down, examining what he had just spotted on the ground. Being an elf, hardly anything escaped his sharp eyes, even when it was hidden by a pile of leaves and only a little portion of it could be seen. Brushing away the fallen leaves, he picked up the strange object. He had never seen anything of that kind. It was a black box, a hard one indeed, with something like a twig sticking out (by the way, the twig-like thing was black too). In the middle of one side of the rectangular box there were two protruding circles, one red while the other green. The elf had totally no idea of what he had just picked up, there was a puzzled look on his face. He had wanted to ignore it but somehow, something inside his mind told him to keep it. he did not knew that soon the owner would arrive to claim it back.. 


	2. Meeting the first Elf

"Awww. that hurts.." she pushed herself up from the ground and blinked her eyes several times, adjusting to the sudden brightness. She scratched her head, which had a few dried leaves on them...  
  
Wait a minute.where am I ? Why am I here? Is this a.forest? A woods? Where is Jackie?...  
  
She adjusted her backpack, then tried to recall.ok.it was one fine day.she was out on the street and ran into her science-freak cousin Jackie, who has always believed that she had invented numerous time machines (usually made up of wires, batteries, buttons, threads, pieces of metals, magnets.etc) that would enable her to travel back in time. Which after all the fuss about whether to press the button or the excitement of getting sent back (plus some crying for the fact that she will miss her parents during the time she would be spending in the past).she was still inside her lab aka basement, hand still pressing tightly against the "Switch On" button. Okay.so what happened after she saw Jackie? She had not had enough time to think, as a shadow hung over her. She was pulled back to reality and looking up, she saw a figure upon a black horse. The person came down the horse, swift and light, and spoke, "What might a young lady like you be doing in the woods? It is dangerous in here." Her mouth dropped wide open as she looked at the speaking figure, this woman is certainly the most beautiful one that she, Anson K. , ever met on earth! The mesmerizing pair of eyes, the black locks, the sharp features, this lady standing in front of her was perfect in everyway! Anson suddenly realized her rudeness, she quickly covered her mouth before any saliva came running out.  
  
"Yes?" the lady asked.  
  
" I.ah.er.I." Anson stammered. What should she say?! What should she say!?  
  
"Okay, don't be scare, what is your name?" she smiled slightly.  
  
"Erm.Anson.I.I, I, I, am lost. I don't know where am I."  
  
"Hm? You don't know this place?" her tone becoming suspicious, "but from your clothing I can see that you are no native here.Come on, follow me, we will let my father decide if you are an enemy or friend." She held out her slender hand to Anson, signaling her to hop on the back of the horse. After a few struggles, Anson finally managed to heave herself up on the back, she held on tightly to the lady's arms as the horse started to move.  
  
"There, do not be afraid, it's not going to let you fall."  
  
"Ah.okay." Anson gulped. "Er.may I.may I know your name?"  
  
"Me? Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you mine, my name is Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond." 


	3. Where am I?

How long had she been on the horse? Anson tilted her head. . . nah, no idea. She just want to know where is she right now, and how would she be able to get back home. But, she just simply could not bring herself to speak, she continued to stare blankly into space as the horse went on.  
  
Finally, they halted. The woman named Arwen got down from the horse and helped Anson down. Frankly speaking, it seemed to Anson that they were at a place which looked no different from before. She was still surrounded by this greenery. . . no houses, no vehicles, no schools.WAIT. She blinked her eyes once more. . . did she just saw a stone structure not far away?  
  
Hey. . . is that thing having double-storey? Multi-storey? And HELLO? Isn't that a fountain?!  
  
She was completely dumbfounded. Then Arwen spoke, "Anson, welcome to Rivendell."  
  
Huh? Did I just hear Rivendell. . . ? Does this place ever exist? So, ok, I am at this place called Rivendell which is in the middle of nowhere, with stone structures that look like where. . . er. . . Arwen. . . is living in. . . NO! This is ridiculous! Look at the way she dresses! People living inside forests don't dress in long sleeves and pants do they?  
  
"Stay here while I go away for awhile. I have to look for my father first." With that Arwen went away, leaving the speechless girl behind. She was still trying to make it all out. . . she will have to ask someone, to clear all her doubts. Yes, that's the way. But who? There was no one else in sight.  
  
Maybe I will just take a look around. . .I won't be going too far. . .that will be alright. . .  
  
Anson started to walk. . . for less then two minutes. . .when she realized that the surroundings would NEVER change no matter how long she or far she was going to walk. Which basically mean, she would get lost if she try to go any further.  
  
Oh well. . . I guess I had better listen to Arwen(should I address her as Miss Arwen instead?). . .  
  
There was obviously no chair. . . she dropped herself on the ground. Letting out a long sigh, she decided to check on her backpack.  
  
I wonder if I brought anything useful. . . anything will do.........h-hey. . . She felt a sudden coolness on the back of her neck. It was the feel of a blade.  
  
"Intruder." A voice whispered, soft yet firm.  
EG( EarlGrey): Ok. . .somehow. . .I managed to finish Chapter 3. . .I think the story will be long... I simply have too much to write!!! But I want to thank the readers for reading this, and thanks for your reviews!!! Will try to update as soon as possible!!! 


End file.
